Gabault
Gabault, often known simply as Gab, was a citizen of Dragonhollow. He arrived in Summergate on 4E:123 and established a residence on the West Road. =Summerlands= ---- Initially, Gabault kept to himself and maintained a low profile while working on his large oceanfront estate near Summergate. He chose an unassuming architectural motif featuring jungle wood and orange glass overtop the natural contours of the land. On the surface were several small structures, including living quarters, a mob grinder, and stables. Many multicolored beacons shone into the sky above his estate, visible from Summergate itself. Along the exterior arose a protective fenced wall that kept out trespassers of many sorts. Beneath the surface was a modern marvel of redstone engineering and ingenuity: mechanized farms, a villager trading center, an autobrewer, and other industrial curiosities. The most valuable components were enderman, witch, and guardian spawners purchased at great cost from the Token Underground in Snowcrest. As he accrued wealth and power, his presence became more visible to his fellow residents. On 4E:148, Gabault attended the First Eastbrook Races but did not enter the races themselves. After bearcote departed Dragonhollow to explore distant worlds, Gabault took over ownership and maintenance of his XP grinder and kept it open to the public. Though slower than Ferathmai's farm in Trance Swamp, it was conveniently close to Summergate and saw increased use after wojcik15 closed Fera's to the public. He participated in the Summergate Secret Santa. Gabault worked with Print and Tox to repair the damage done to the West Road by hooligans, bandits, and rail thieves. Together, they fully restored the West Road by laying down new powered track, installing redstone lamps, and replacing missing stone bricks. On 4E:351, he engaged in a friendly threesome with Tox and Retro on the West Road., wherein they battled to the death via flame arrows. Afterward, they enjoyed a meal together and fished at Tox's cabin. He acquired a mailbox at the Summergate Post Office on 4E:366. Gabault brokered an agreement with Tox to acquire the western edge of his large Summergate property so that he might free up an extra claim deed. Tox was open to the idea but needed to negotiate access because he had a number of hidden chambers under the area as well as an entrance to the Spranks Line. In exchange for full trust and Gabault's word that he would keep bearcote's farm open to the public, Tox turned over the region and taught him how to use the subdivision sorcery of the talismanic golden shovel. At the height of the Black Claim crisis, Tox's attempt to protect the home of Sprankles from raiders backfired catastrophically when its insidious evil destroyed the magical seal on own his property. This left his belongings completely vulnerable to bandit raiders, ne'er-do-wells, and all manner of would-be scofflaws. In an act of overwhelming kindness, Gabault used the claim freed from their earlier negotiations to secure much of the Tox Box. In doing so, he caught Jinx pilfering its treasure and forced her to return much of it at arrowpoint, though she still managed to escape with tokens, diamond, and other valuables. He returned the strategically important property to Tox completely intact without a slice of zombie flesh missing and refused all offers of payment in gratitude. Gabault attended the Second Eastbrook Races as an observer, cheering on the race riders and setting off fireworks. Along with Retro and Tox, he attended the second of Woj's Races. He provided hilarious entertainment for the crowd, juggling flaming arrows with his face alone, drowning himself in the fountain at Fortress Wojcik, and for his final uproarious act he killed himself. During the Time Capsule event, once the claim protections and combat prohibitions within the Summerlands were lifted by Eris, he joined many of his fellow citizens on the warpath. Several times he traded arrows with Tox, who had chosen to defend the Tox Box from marauders. Later, Tox allowed Gabault inside to engage his pet, Crazy Joe Davola. After the elder guardian laughed off a few ineffectual volleys of flaming arrows, Gabault used an ender pearl He finished second in the seventh and final Summergate Survivor competition, but unfortunately no prizes were awarded. =Badlands= ---- ssss =Pandora= ---- Category:Citizens Category:Summergate Residents Category:Snowcrest Residents Category:Redstone Engineers Category:West Road Category:Survivalists